Hearing Her
by EverLore
Summary: Hermione, I never want to hear another word from you again!...Won 1st place in CoS Writing Contest


_Written for the CoS Writing Contest...it won!_

**

* * *

**

**Hermione, why'd you have to go and curse me?**

The words sank through the parchment and reappeared in front of the girl sitting at a long oaken table on the other end of the common room. And she began scribbling on her parchment in reply, and ink resurfaced on the previously clean parchment in front of him.

_**Ron, don't look at me, you are the one who wanted me to.** _

Just because I said, in the middle of a row, I might add, that I didn't want to hear another word from you again…did not mean I never wanted to hear anything!

_**You should have been more specific.**_

Ron looked up from the parchment they were writing on to send the bushy-haired girl across the room a good, healthy, death-glare. After all, he felt she was in need of one.

_**You didn't have to do that.**_

I felt you needed it.

_**What a prat you are. **_

Just un-curse me. Please.

_**No.**_

**What? Why not? I mean, come on, I said the magic word.**

_**Obviously not, otherwise you'd be able to hear again.**_

**Not the counter curse, you idiot, PLEASE!**

_**For goodness sake Ron, don't shout.**_

**I'M NOT BLOODY SHOUTING! THIS IS ON PARCHMENT! YOU CAN'T BLOODY WELL SHOUT ON PARCHMENT!**

_**Well, congratulations, you are the first to accomplish it. I suppose that's what they'll write on your chocolate frog card. "First to officially manage to shout on parchment"**_

Another glare was sent across the room.

It has recently been confirmed that several first-years were sent home due to extensive damage received from sitting innocently in the cross-fire.

_**Way to go Ron, you've just managed to ruin the education of four, fine students! For all you know one of them could have been the next Harry Potter!**_

**Well, it's really all your fault!**

_**My fault? Is it my fault that the best you can do when faced with my superior wit is a glare?** _

**It's your fault that I can't hear anything!**

_**You asked for it!**_

**NO, I DIDN'T! I didn't want to hear your voice nagging me any more! I hate hearing your voice.**

That was a lie. He knew it, he loved the sound of her voice. And for nearly a day and a half, he hadn't been able to hear it, and it actually hurt him. He completely didn't expect it to feel this terrible.

As soon as his words disappeared, he wanted to call them back.

It was strange because they weren't immediately replaced with the neat cursive of Hermione Granger. He looked up at her, and could briefly see a hint of hurt in her eyes before it flashed violently to ferocity. And a fear grew up in Ron's stomach as he watched her scribble at her piece of parchment. Tempted to throw his into the roaring fire, so that he didn't have to read what he was sure to be his death sentence.

_**Well, RONALD BILIUS! I hate your stupid name! "Bilius"! What sort of name is that? And your hair, it looks like your bloody head is on fire and it is so terribly messy! Don't you care about physical hygiene at all!** _Ron began to grow indignant, it wasn't _his _fault that all the good middle names had been taken by the time they got to him, and he did so care about hijeen - even if he didn't know how to spell it. But Hermione wasn't finished. _**And don't even get me started on your voice! Everything you say sounds like a grunt! People will begin thinking you are a troll. A troll with red hair and stupid blue eyes. Blue eyes that are dull, and obviously stupid! You are stupid Ron Weasley!** _It was like a knife, it hurt him to hear (well, not _hear_) her say those things. He glanced down at the parchment as more words came_ **Anasdfjklne agamklmmxcvirow smk…**_At least that's what the last part looked like to Ron. It came out all smudged.

He looked up at Hermione who was sobbing into her hands. Ron's stomach dropped two feet as a wave of guilt came over him. He picked up his parchment and walked over to the table where she was sitting.

Do I really make you this upset?

He watched the words surface on her parchment. She read it, at looked up at him, with tears still streaming from her red puffy eyes. She started yelling something at him.

But he couldn't hear her voice. What he would have given to be able to hear it at that moment. The moment, when he was sure he needed to hear it the most. Seeing the look on his face, she mouthed "Sorry" And he saw words forming on his parchment.

_**Sometimes, you make me so furious. And I cry, because I don't want to be angry with you.** _

I'm sorry.

_**Oh, Ron, you really are ridiculous some times!**_

She turned her chair around, taking her parchment with her, so that she faced the other directions.

**What? I only apologized.**

_**Just so you can go and start another argument? **_

**No. I don't like fighting with you either.**

_**Then why do you instigate the fights?**_

**What the bloody hell does "instigate" mean?**

There was a pause, for a moment, and Ron was afraid he'd just started a "Don't Swear, Ron," argument.

Hermione turned around. Ron could she her shaking, and her mouth laughing. He longed to hear her laugh. She only laughed if she meant it, and when she did, she laughed hard, and fully, no stupid giggles for the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts.

**I wish I could hear you laugh. I love your laugh.**

Hermione turned pink.

**I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh, and the way your whole body laughs too. I love your smile, I love it especially when I cause the smile, I…**

She had stopped laughed, and was staring at him with wide eyes.

_**Ron, what do you mean by telling me all this?** _

Ron didn't answer. He just stood up. He walked slowly around the table, his heart in his throat the whole time. The rhythm of his heartbeat reverberating throughout his whole body, his blood started racing, and his hands started shaking. He could feel his ears turning from pink to red. Hermione had stood up too. Just looking at him.

He couldn't think, he just had to do it.

He kissed her. And that's what he meant by all of it.

* * *

_I would really appreciate any type of reviews...if there was something you didn't like about the story, let me know (don't be too harsh) or if you just want to submit a number between 1 and 10...that would be fabulous._


End file.
